Taking Time Off
by The-Napoleon-Of-Crime
Summary: Margot visits Alana at work. Or: An idea to go with yet another wonderful innuendo, good work Hannibal. (Set during 3x09.)


AN/

You'll figure out how this fits into the episode as you read.

Fluff. Implied sexy stuff but the episode made it impossible to write something without it.

This pairing has hit me so hard, someone please help.

* * *

/

It became standard practise fairly quickly in their relationship that the two of them would work hard and respect the working hours the other acquired. It was agreed that Margot would take over the business while their son was growing up and she quickly proved herself to those that were unsure. She'd heard enough over the years to already have a good idea of what she was doing and what she didn't already know she picked up along the way. She worked from home in her new study and insisted that all of what could be held at Muskrat Farm be kept there, so all meetings were done inside her office unless it was necessary to be elsewhere.

Alana was left in charge of the Baltimore State Hospital for the Criminally Insane, tasked with keeping Hannibal Lecter. She worked long hours and had admittedly taken on a large task. The job was stressful but she did her best to keep her cool, running on the assumption that nothing that happened at work was worse than she hadn't already dealt with. Plus she went home every day to her wife and their son, they were what mattered the most.

Dr. Bloom sat in her office looking through her recent notes when the door opened, no knocking, and in strolled her wife.

"I have an appointment, it's very important." Margot stated innocently but with a devious smile, closing the door behind her.

She looked gorgeous and that was one of the reasons Alana disliked Margot turning up at her work. She especially disliked Margot turning up at the asylum on the day that Will Graham had met with Hannibal Lecter.

"Not as important as one may think." Alana mused, though she set the documents aside and stood up to kiss Margot's cheek in greeting. "Work?"

Margot rolled her eyes and carefully slid her arms around Alana's waist, pulling the doctor closer to her while Alana tried to hold firm. "The meeting went well so I gave myself the rest of the day off." She clarified, playing coy because she knew it would make Alana bristle.

In actuality, the meeting had gone very well and Margot had no choice but to give herself the day off. There was nothing left for her to do for the day, she had everything covered.

"Our son?" Alana questioned, ignoring Margot's hand running down her jacket. Margot liked the white suit, it was one of the items of Alana's clothing that she favoured over the rest. Margot was dressed in a tight black skirt and blouse, a combination she knew Alana favoured often.

"With Nancy, sleeping when I left." Margot slid the jacket away from Alana's shoulders, leaning down to gently kiss the flesh she exposed. Their son was Margot's proudest achievement; Alana knew that when Margot returned from teasing her wife she would go straight to check on their child.

Margot, despite her initial worries, was a wonderful mother. Their nanny looked after their son while his mothers were busy, but Margot and Alana were quick to take over when they could.

"I'm busy." Alana insisted, though not as forcefully as she would have liked. She cupped Margot's face and brought it up so that she could kiss her, more to occupy Margot's wandering lips than to encourage her wife's behaviour. "You need to go."

Margot gave her wife the usual look of defiance, but she did step away from Alana and instead took a seat on the couch. She was well aware that she couldn't spend too long at the asylum, but the man at the desk had said Alana had a half hour free before she was absolutely needed.

"Did you talk to Will?"

Alana took a seat beside her wife, recognising the determination Margot had to stay until there was no other option but for her to go. The heiress would leave when it was important for Alana to return to work, but they both knew that Alana had time to play with until then.

"I imagine he'd have looked good if I'd spoken to him before Hannibal did. I think he's going to struggle with this one. Jack all but forced him into it, made it impossible for Will to refuse."

While she hadn't seen him since the incident Muskrat Farm, Alana had thought about Will Graham often. She knew he was married now with a stepson, she imagined he'd been happy until Jack Crawford had made contact. Alana still worried for Will, she couldn't help it and she knew that Hannibal knew that too. She didn't want to see Will lose himself again under Jack's care.

Margot took Alana's hand and tangled their fingers, "Will is strong, and he's coming back to this game with the knowledge of how it works. If anyone can help to catch this new killer it's going to be Will."

Alana worried that the killer would catch Will first this time, but only in her private thoughts. If Will let Hannibal too far inside his head it wouldn't be the latest killer that they had to worry about, so Alana had resolved to keep a close eye on the situation. The two men had a bond that even metal bars wouldn't maintain.

"You're doing a good job." Margot gave her wife a quick kiss and it was Alana that deepened it. Perhaps having Margot there on the day that Will reunited with Hannibal was the exact thing Alana had needed.

"Though I'm still very busy." Alana murmured, pushing a few strands of hair back from Margot's eyes. She smiled faintly at her wife and tried not to think about going back to work. She wanted to have Margot there with her all day instead.

Margot chuckled to herself and stood up. "Not nearly as busy as you ought to be, doctor." She husked, bracing her hands on Alana's shoulders as she straddled her wife's lap. Alana started to laugh softly but Margot quickly silenced her with another kiss. Margot had visited her wife for a specific reason, of course, and they seemed to have been getting off track.

"My sources tell me that we still have ten minutes until you need to go back to work." Margot mused, slowly pushing the jacket away from Alana's shoulders as Alana leaned up to be closer to her. "So until then I think I ought to put you through your paces."

* * *

Margot left Alana's office five minutes later than she should have, re-applying her lipstick as she walked.

The man on the desk said nothing as Margot passed. Stranger things had gone on in the asylum.

He was only thankful that they'd kept the noise down.

* * *

"You have come to wag your finger?"

"I love a good finger wagging."

"Yes you do. How is Margot?"

Alana chose to switch subjects. The statement had never been more applicable and Hannibal Lecter knew it.

He knew Alana Bloom had just recently had Margot Verger in her office and he also knew that it wasn't the first time.

Hannibal wondered if he ought to mention it the next time Will visited.


End file.
